


Freitag, der 13.

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Freitag, der 13. - ein ganz besonderer Tag für Yaku und Kuroo, aus verschiedenen Gründen.





	Freitag, der 13.

Ein wenig drehte er sich von der einen Seite zur anderen, schwenkte seinen Schweif umher und setzte sich schließlich auf. Wann hatte es eigentlich angefangen, dass er diesen Tag so sehr hasste?  
Okay. Hassen war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Eher verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass sein Hexer den Tag über gerne in der Stadt unterwegs war.  
Leicht seufzend rutschte Kuroo von dem Bett und verwandelte sich in seine Katzengestalt, sprang auf die Fensterbank und sah nach draußen. Es gehörte zu Yakus Angewohnheiten, dass er das Fenster meistens weit offen stehen hatte, weil er es genoss, darin zu sitzen und zu lesen oder ein wenig zu üben. Sein Schweif schwenkte in dem Zimmer von der Fensterbank herunter, während er in den Himmel blickte.  
Es war auch dieser eine, verheißungsvolle Tag gewesen, der dazu geführt hatte, dass Yaku ihn nicht mehr mit zum Kyotoer Hexenfest genommen hatte. Dabei war es gleichzeitig eine Qual, wenn er so lange von seinem Hexer getrennt war.  
Vor sich hin maunzend sprang er zurück auf den Fußboden des Zimmers und tappte über diesen, schob die Tür mit einer Pfote auf und ging durch die Flure des Clangebäudes.  
Jedem, dem er über den Weg lief, schenkte er allerdings keinerlei Beachtung, wenn er überhaupt wahrgenommen wurde. Seine Gedanken hingen gerade sowieso nur bei seinem Hexer und der Tatsache, dass er noch bis zum Abend – wie viele Stunden waren das eigentlich noch? – ausharren musste.  
Schließlich wanderte er nach draußen in den Garten und sprang auf den nächsten Baum, um sich auf einem Ast hinzulegen. Einfach etwas die frische Luft genießen und versuchen, sich abzulenken. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Warum ließ sich Yaku nur jedes Mal immer mehr Zeit bei diesem Fest? Oder kam es ihm einfach nur so vor?  
Ein wenig schwenkte er seinen Schweif nach unten und hin und her, während er etwas die Augen schloss. Schlafen wäre vermutlich auch eine Möglichkeit, um zu vergessen, dass sie besagten Tag hatten und das er gerade ausharren musste, bis sein Hexer zurück war. Ja, Schlaf. Wenn er das an diesem Tag nur so einfach bekommen konnte, solange Yaku nicht hier war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hatte, in dem Garten des Clangeländes irgendwann einzuschlafen. Aber er musste es irgendwann nun mal geschafft haben, sonst würde er sich in dem Moment nicht so verschlafen fühlen, während er kaum wahrnahm, dass ihn jemand auf dem Arm trug.  
Mit immer noch sehr verschlafenen Augen blinzelte Kuroo, schwenkte seinen Schweif ein wenig hin und her und erkannte schließlich, dass Yaku ihn auf dem Arm hielt und sich gerade mit ihm auf dessen Bett niederließ.  
„Jetzt sag bloß, du hast den Tag ein wenig verschlafen, Tetsu?“, fing Yaku ein wenig belustigt an, während er seinem Kater über die Ohren und den Kopf strich.  
„Wa–“, er wollte wirklich etwas darauf erwidern. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber das Einzige, was ihm entwich, war ein mehr als wohliges Schnurren, während er sich gegen die Hand des Hexers streckte.  
Yaku schmunzelte nur daraufhin und streichelte ihn weiterhin, bevor er sich etwas vorbeugte: „Habe ich meinen Kater zu lange alleine gelassen?“  
„Hmm ...“, maunzte Kuroo nur vor sich hin, bevor er sich schließlich verwandelte, Yaku zur Seite auf die Matratze drückte und einfach nur innig küsste. Er hatte gerade wirklich keine Lust darauf, mit seinem Hexer darüber zu reden.  
Ein wenig schmunzelte Yaku, während er sich allerdings nicht dagegen wehrte, dass sein Kater ihn so stürmisch küsste. Stattdessen fuhr er nur wieder seine Hand zu einem der Ohren des anderen und kraulte ihn dort, während er nebenbei den Kuss intensivierte. Vielleicht hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren auch selbst ein wenig daran gewöhnt, was dieser Tag für eine Wirkung auf Kuroo hatte.  
Ein wenig seufzte Kuroo in den Kuss hinein, bevor er sich ein Stück löste und seinem Hexer in die Augen sah. „Du weißt gar nicht ... wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast ... Yakkun“, gab er leise hauchend von sich, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.  
Schmunzelnd schob Yaku seinen Kater ein Stück zurück und lächelte ihn einfach nur an. „Denkst du, es fällt mir leicht, dich alleine zu lassen?“  
Kuroo sah ihn einfach nur an, bevor er sich ein wenig schweigend daran machte, dessen Umhang zu entfernen, bevor er Yakus Hemd aufknöpfte. „Ich hasse es. Ich hasse diesen Tag ...“ Auch, wenn Kuroo genau wusste, dass es nicht das war.  
„Hm. Ich liebe ihn“, entgegnete Yaku, während er immer noch schmunzelte und ein wenig so rutschte, dass Kuroo sein Hemd zur Seite fallen lassen konnte, „... auch, wenn ich viel lieber mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen würde.“  
„... Yakkun“, murmelte Kuroo und beugte sich etwas vor, fing an, den anderen den Hals hinab zu küssen.  
„Nächstes Mal nehme ich dich wieder mit“, sagte Yaku leise, während er sich einfach in das Kissen rutschen ließ und die Berührungen seines Katers genoss.  
Ein wenig überrascht hob Kuroo seinen Blick und sah auf, direkt in Yakus braune Augen: „Du weißt, dass das keine gute Idee wäre.“  
Yaku sah ihn einfach nur zurück an, während er seinen Kater wieder an den Ohren kraulte: „Wer weiß? Wir müssten nicht zu lange an diesem Tag getrennt voneinander sein und sonst gibt es in Kyoto bestimmt auch einen Ort, wo wir uns mal hin zurückziehen könnten ...“  
Ein wenig weitete Kuroo seine Augen, bevor er grinste und sich vorbeugte, Yaku erneut küsste und nebenbei diesem über dessen Katzenohren strich, auch, wenn das bei dem Hexer ein gewagtes Stück war. Er wusste, wie weit er normalerweise bei ihm gehen konnte. „Das klingt, als wolltest du ein paar geheime Orte in Kyoto ausprobieren.“  
Yaku schnurrte nur, während er seinen Kater angrinste: „Möglich.“  
Kuroo kicherte etwas, während er ein wenig maunzte, seinen Hexer weiterhin an einem der Ohren kraulend: „Ich liebe Freitag, den Dreizehnten, Yakkun.“  
„Ich auch, mein Katerchen“, entgegnete Yaku ihm ruhig schmunzelnd.


End file.
